Edward Meets Tanya
by JessicaInWonderland
Summary: I was interested in the time when Edward politely rejected Tanya, so I wrote about it. R&R!


Tanya had been told about the Cullen's and how gorgeous there family was, it was until she saw them she finally believed it. It only had been the men that accompanied her sister for dinner tonight (even though they would not be eating), and she had been invited. Not because she was such an interesting guest, but because Edward was still alone.

When Tanya entered she noticed her sister had cleaned up well, the dining room had never looked as good as this. The windows in a line of 3 looks beautiful, fresh and clean, breathing in the light. The oak dining table was filled with food they wouldn't even eat, and the open space became smaller as her eyes zoomed into the guests.

She agreed Edward was certainly the best looking. Emmett was to rough around the edges for her and was already to deeply in love with Rosalie to notice another woman, though his dress sense was impeccable he was suited and booted. Jasper was to shy for her, and she had not met Alice and as Jasper hardly spoke she was never mentioned much. So that left Edward, who was smart and collected and very much her type.

"Glad you could join us Tanya" Kate said peering at the seat she had saved for her sister.

Tanya sat in silence, being in the presence of such beauty's was downgrading, she felt speechless. Her seat had been plotted right next to Edward, she didn't now if this had been on purpose or just ironic.

"So how is the family getting on Carlisle?" Kate asked politely, she had also noticed the silence.

"Brilliantly." Carlisle smiled "- Edwards thought reading comes in handy" he noticed Edward's eyes roll.

"Oh, Edward can mind read?" Tanya gulped.

"Yes. It's a very good power if I say so myself, accept sometimes Edward has a tendency to be a peeping tom!" Carlisle said.

"This foods delicious" laughed Emmett being sarcastic interrupting the conversation.

Edward hadn't been paying much attention to the conversation that Carlisle and Kate were having, neither had his brothers Emmett and Jasper who had there wives always on there mind's. Emmett was thinking about marrying Rosalie for the 5th time, and Jasper had a picture of Alice's new haircut in his head, thinking about how cute it looked. So in pure desperation Edward had leaked into Tanya's mind just to find her thought's weren't much different. Accept strangely enough she was admiring Edward instead of a boyfriend or companion. It made him feel more awkward, and her eyes straining on him became much more noticeable.

"So Edward.. Carlisle tells me you have been unlucky in love?" Kate laughed, she knew bringing this up would cause a whole stir of conversation.

Emmett's head shot up from his plate.

"I'd prefer we not talk about my romantic relationships, or problems." Edward said beginning to fidget whilst staring at Emmett. He didn't want his brother to feel uncomfortable, so he had to try an reassure him without saying anything.

"Sorry, I just heard that Rosalie was intended to be your wife, and not Emmett's" Kate said.

"Tanya doesn't say much does she?" Jasper said, finally inputting into the conversation.

"Your one to talk" Tanya blasted from the other end of the table.

"Calm down. Though yes Kate, she was made to be Edward's wife. But the path of true love never really did run smooth." Carlisle added.

"I guess she couldn't resist me" Emmett grinned at Kate and Tanya, he had always been jealous that Rosalie had been made for Edward, and whenever someone mentioned it he couldn't help but feel a slight tint of anger..

Tanya nodded her head at Emmett in agreement. She felt the same way about Edward, she wished she could read his mind instead of him hers. It had been hard to stop thinking about him, and that's why she hadn't.

"Tanya can I talk to you alone?" Edward asked, her thoughts were piercing into his mind and he had to stop them, he knew it would be rude but he couldn't stand to lead a girl on any more, she knew that he could hear her, so it was unusual she thought of him so openly.

Pushing her seat back and straightening out her pale pink dress excused herself from the table she met Edward in the living room.  
As big as the living room was it felt so small with Edward in, she couldn't move. She was hoping for an offer, chance or an interest. She felt as soon as she entered the room those hopes left her. His face looked glum, dull and bored.

"I'm sorry Tanya." Edward said, he had lost eye contact with her all together.

Tanya ruffled her strawberry blonde hair, she was crushed. She didn't want to make him feel guilty. After all they was both in the same boat. She was yet to find the man of her dreams, and he was yet to find the woman of his. She knew she wouldn't have to say anything as Edward had already read it.

He put his hand on her shoulder and sighed. "I am not ready for a woman such as you Tanya. I, hard as it is to believe have a lot to learn about love and relationship's and I believe we are not right for each other."

She regretted ever feeling for Edward, because even just knowing him a few minutes he had already broke her heart.

"I will give you privacy. I will try to avoid listening, and I promise I will always be a friend – if that's what you want" Edward slid his hand from her shoulder and returned to the dining room.

Tanya tried to maintain strength, she did not want to appear weak in the slightest.

Had she become that desperate? She'd felt like Edward had been her last hope. It didn't make sense. Wasn't she attractive enough for such vampires? She felt like crying, but being inhuman she couldn't. She seemed more interested in finding love then Edward did, she was sure when he fell he would fall deeper then anyone as he didn't seem concerned about it. She couldn't wait to meet his future wife – if she wasn't to embarrassed to show her face to them ever again.

Edward was thinking nothing of Tanya now, he had noticed her personality was much what he had expected. He had read her like a book. He could tell she would be a perfect wife, yet she was very feisty, ignorant and ignored the presence of anyone she didn't care about. She looked like the woman that wouldn't put up with nonsense, and was very wise. He hoped they would be friends for a long while as he felt he could learn a lot from her.

As Edward returned to the table, Kate rushed to the living room towards her sister without politely excusing herself.

"Let her down gently then?" Carlisle asked showing interest, he had guessed as soon as they sat down at the table Edward was not bothered about the apperances of the woman, the least attracted in anyway.

"Yes." Edward said, both Emmett and Jasper looked at Edward. "No thanks to these two though. All they think about is the love of there lives's. I'm surprised they knew I was gone." Edward laughed.

"Sorry" Emmett and Jasper said in time.

They was silenced as Tanya re-entered the room. "Its been a pleasure seeing you all today but you'll have to excuse us." She said smiling sweetly.

"Lovely meeting you" Edward said.

"Oh you to" Tanya smiled showing her teeth. How could she hate someone so charming?


End file.
